


I Like Your Limerick

by Tseecka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, dirty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc, Mustang, and a book  of dirty poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Limerick

The cigarette butt dangled from his lips, his fingers traced the title of the tome rather thoughtfully. He case his eyes toward the ceiling, took a deep breath (and a deep drag) and opened the front cover. 

The illustration splashed across the inner pages had him slamming it closed faster than you could say "graphic male/male cartoon porn". His eyes slid sht in frustration, then shot open again when those leering caricatrues, burnt so very painfully into his retinae, danced before his mind's eye. 

"Dammit," he sighed in frustration, rubbing at the corners of his eyes. He glanced at the clok. 6:23--7 minutes left. "Dammit," he repeated a little more resentfully, and his fingers shuffled the leaves of the book until he finally slammed it open to page 84--about the middle of the book--and read aloud to himself:

"I hope that you won't think me coarse,  
But I find I must say this, with force--  
The thought of your penis,  
Makes me hotter than Venus,  
And I want to ride you like a horse." 

"I had no idea you felt that way," came a snide voice from the direction of the back door. "You're quite the poet."

Lieutenant Jean Havoc blanched and closed the book with a rather sharp, loud noise, turning slowly in his chair to face his Colonel. "Sir...I didn't realize you were standing there..." His nervous eyes glanced at the clock as he took in a frantic drag from the almost non-existent cigarette.  _Dammit, he's_ _early,_  he thought to himself.

He blinked as Mustang plopped down in the seat across from him, folding his hands and resting his chin on them as he fixed Havoc with a dark stare and a very faintly malicious, teasing smile. "Please. Continue."

Havoc's cigarette dropped to the table and dissolved into ash as his jaw dropped open, and Roy's smile widened. 


End file.
